Urban Killers
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Fem/ Tsuna snapped. She killed people and disappeared within the surface of the Earth. She created a new life and a new identity while being a proxy.
1. Chapter 01

**DISCLAIMER : Creepypasta and Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn don't belong to me.**

**Summary : **_**Fem/ Tsuna snapped. She killed people and disappeared within the surface of the Earth. She created a new life and a new identity while being a proxy.**_

I do not update regularly but I try.

**Update : 09.14.20. **

I'm correcting the first seven chapters and I'll try to finish the short story. I'm finishing one of my French fics at the momen, rewriting some of them, I really want to finish all my stories.

Thanks for reading.

* * *

**Chapter 01 – Towards a new life**

"Don't fuckin' move."

Tsuna froze. She stayed put as the man grabbed her hands and tied them together as he was afraid of her running away while she knew he was someone powerful. She didn't see his face nor his whole body, he was too quick. He found her wandering in the park far away from home, he found her and took her. He wasn't Japanese, he was American, she recognized the accent and the language.

"Good." He whispered. Then he ordered." Walk!"

She did. He led her to an old abandoned hotel, he made her go upstairs and walked in a small room. There was a mattress on the ground with blankets and pillows, the man closed the door behind him and dragged her to the closer wall. He tied her to the wall and walked away. She could see him under a new sight : he was tall wearing the clothes that a ringmaster usually wore, he had red hair and green eyes.

"My name is Jason." He introduced himself to the girl.

He could speak fluently Japanese to many killers' surprise. Jason decided to come to Japan for fun. He never thought to find a potential proxy in Japan, he was thankful to be able to speak Japanese even if sometimes he switched to English. The girl seemed to understand him a bit when he was speaking English. That was a good point. Jason followed the young girl for a couple of months : she was Totsuka Tsuna, the only child of Totsuka Nana, she was also born to a man from the mafia. She was hated, bullied and mocked by her peers.

He noticed that the girl was holding her anger, he was first annoyed by this fact then he had a super idea. He made her snap. She snapped and killed three people in one round. He was very impressed. Before he could get her, she fled to her home and went out to the pack where he found her. Jason was furious to nearly lose her but well he was pleased to know that she probably killed more people. He captured her and dragged to his temporary home.

"And you, Tsuna, my dear precious doll, you're now my proxy. Is that wonderful ? I have been observing you for months, you're really clever to avoid me. But not enough. You're good but not enough."

The man sat down on the mattress watching the girl struggling. Tsuna tried and tried to go free but the rope was tied strongly. Jason lay down on the mattress still looking at the girl. She opened her mouth slowly.

"What is… a proxy ?"

He hummed. Jason thought about giving her or not an answer then he decided to give her some answers.

"It means that you're bound to me. You're my servant. Now shut the fuck off. And sleep. Tomorrow we will leave this country."

Tsuna nodded. She wasn't in position to demand something. She saw him closing his eyes, she tried to sleep for the next minutes but she found she couldn't sleep at all. One hour passed by, both of them were trying to sleep. Jason had easy sleep but he couldn't fall asleep if his proxy wasn't. So he got up, he pulled out a piece of sheet with chloroform. He put it on her mouth surprising her, she breathed it and fell immediately asleep.

Satisfied, he went to hit the hay.

They moved away the following day. Tsuna wasn't happy to be with the man but at least it was better to be in the hell place which was Namimori. She remembered herself killing her attackers, she snapped and killed them, she remembered her laughing while killing them. Then she went home. Her mother started shouting, she tried to hurt her but Tsuna beat the shit of her. She ran away and was found by Jason, the man who made her a proxy.

The man was an American serial killer, he hunted his victims and transformed them into toys. It was… interesting. He was violent nevertheless he was calm most of the time. They arrived at the airport hours later, and the man was ordering her around in Japanese. He wanted her to learn quickly English because he wanted to give her tasks to do.

"Fuckin' move little girl !" He snapped at her as she moved too slowly to his tastes.

Tsuna flinched. She obeyed him. In a few hours, Tsuna learned what it meant to be a proxy. It was hard and harsh, she hadn't much freedom and was obligated to kill. However, there were also advantages. She didn't get them at the moment because she was a fresh proxy. They were walking in the woods, Jason was just behind her checking on her and their environments as she walked. He gave her directions from time to times.

"Eh.. That's Jason!" A playful voice said making Tsuna jump.

Jason recognized immediately his voice. The Twins Jester jumped out of nowhere in front of the duo, they watched curiously the young girl. They saw her tied up and they saw Jason's mark on her neck. They smiled.

"Can we ?" One of them asked Jason.

He stared at them. But they were his friends. He nodded at them. They smirked and grabbed the girl. In a few minutes, their marks were put on Tsuna. She was hurt, even if they saw it they did nothing and ordered her to move again.


	2. Chapter 02

**Chapter 02 – Being a proxy**

She had tried to run away.

Yes she did. But she had failed miserably. She had really tried like people in books and movies. She had tried but they had got her. The consequences of what she did were all terrible for her.

They were Killers. They didn't make sense to her. They got stories about themselves but everybody rejected them as fiction, so for the world they didn't exist. They lived – Jason and the Twins – in a mansion surrounded by big trees. They had strange abilities which made her wonder about something she had. Life with them was so much more different, it wasn't different from bullying but at the same time they had the right to do whatever they wanted with her.

She had planned. She had walked around the place. She had observed them. She had tried. She had succeeded to get away from the Killers. But she hadn't expected the consequences. Her English was poor. She hadn't known where to go. Sick men had tried to touch her, to rape her. Then.. Then… She had burned them had passed out. They had found her in the middle of burnt bodies. The punishment was being locked up for three days. It wasn't terrible.. A little, but at that time Tsuna didn't really care.

It wasn't so bad, she thought as she walked towards the living room. It was dark, she couldn't see anything, she walked groping in the darkness. The young proxy couldn't sleep because of some nightmares which held her awake. It made her think. Her mother never cared so much about her, she ignored her existence until that night. Was she fearing for her non-existent reputation ? Or was it something else ? She felt cold all the time, the only warm – that she found – was her hobby.

Her hobby ? She loved watching anime. She forgot everything when she watched it, she found herself in another world living another story. The young girl had nightmares from before, bad people would come to her house and try to kill her. She never understood why. But she survived thanks to her mysterious flame. Her mother didn't know about it, well she never talked about it. Probably she did but Tsuna had a doubt about it.

The young girl arrived in the empty living room, they never forbad her to do things at night. They only ordered her to do their tasks at day. If she failed his tasks, she was mostly punished. Tsuna sat down on the couch, she turned on the TV and reduced the volume. She put on the Anime channel and started watching. Minutes passed by, two hours passed by then someone joined the room. Tsuna didn't move as she watched an episode of One Piece.

"No wonder she's all the time tired." Candy Pop mumbled to himself watching the girl sleepily on the couch.

He stared. He could let her watch TV, drank and came back to bed. But he couldn't. He wanted her to be awake the day and not sleepy. He moved his body towards the girl, he put a hand on her mouth and whispered an order in her ear. Tsuna froze. The order slipped easily inside of her, Candy Pop was satisfied when she obeyed him. He made sure she was in her room before heading back to the kitchen to drink milk.

Tsuna didn't know what possessed Candy Pop to do that. She sat on her bed unable to sleep. At 5 o'clock, she finally felt asleep. Candy Cane woke up at 9 o'clock, she started working for the Killers at 10 o'clock. As Candy Pop already knew, she was a walking zombie. He sent her earlier in bed nevertheless it meant that she didn't sleep directly as he thought she did. The day passed slowly, the tasks were simple and different. Tsuna was at the same time working on her English.

Jason had a store. People came all over the region to see his toys he made. As a child, even by being a proxy, she couldn't do much. So as Jason worked with the twins in the store, she was allowed to do something on her own. They checked on her of course to avoid any form of escape. She took naps or watched anime when they did that.

Katherine walked in the store with a scowl on her face. She came earlier this week to buy a toy but her son broke it. She called to replace it but the owner and maker didn't want it. So she decided to come and to speak in front of everyone about it. He was standing behind the counter looking directly at her. She flinched. He had a terrible look in her eyes. However she approached him, his look startled.

"Yes ?" He asked low to her.

"I want to replace – "

But he cut her coldly. "No. It's impossible."

Katherine was afraid. He wasn't someone nice, he was definitely not nice as she thought he was earlier this week. Two people came from the backdoor, she frowned noticing what they wore. It was strange, the same way the maker wore clothes. Was it a family tradition or something like that ? She noticed behind the two people a little girl wearing normal clothes, she looked nice.

"But – " She tried to protest.

"No. But you can choose another toy. If you have any problems, speak toAsh."

It was the end of the conversation. She nodded as she walked in the aisle under the looks of the group. Ash, the little girl, had a strange name. She thought first it was only a pseudo but she found it strange for a little girl to live with weirdos. Toys and toys everywhere but they were new, they were different than before. The maker had a real business. Katherine decided after a few minutes to reach Ash and perhaps took her away mostly to the police. Because yes, these people were not normal to her eyes.

She couldn't do much though. Tsuna or Ash sighed quietly watching the conflict emotions on her face. She kind of knew what she thought. It was already bad that the woman's son broke a toy, Jason was pissed off about it but if she tried to take her away from the Killers, she would have a horrible death. Tsuna hated when she was right.

"Is it everything alright girl ?" The woman asked with a distinct accent.

Not American. Tsuna thought, maybe she was from another English country. She noticed Jason looking directly at them. Tsuna froze when the woman touched her.

"Are you alright ? You seem pale. Do you need some help ?" The woman asked, looking worried.

It was weird. Tsuna stepped back from the woman, she turned to help another client to find its happiness. The woman looked startled by the sudden move of the child. Before she called back the child, Jason made his way to her. With a polite voice, he said :

"Please refrain yourself to have perverted thoughts on my little sister."

These words were said aloud. People gasped as they turned towards her with disgust on their faces. Katherine tried to protest but she was dragged to the exit. She left quickly to her car and drove back home. The rest of the day passed quickly. In the evening, Tsuna was obligated to go to her room and didn't leave it for the whole night. She didn't know why, but deeply she could guess why.


	3. Chapter 03

**Chapter 03 - Being a proxy 2**

"Fuckin' girl." A man hissed in anger and pain as he glared at the young girl.

A smack on his head made him raise his head, he saw three people standing behind the girl. He never saw them before. All he wanted was to go home, to have dinner and sleep with his girlfriend, nothing more. But at the exit of the bar, his wallet had been stolen by the young girl so he pursued her around the block until he got himself trapped.

"This asshole needs to learn a lesson, don't you think ?" Jason smirked darkly as he looked at the man.

Tsuna held the knife. But inside she was afraid of what he could order her. She wasn't used to killing. Tsuna tried to swallow her feelings about disgust and sadness deeper inside but they succeeded each time to upset her. Tsuna felt Candy Pop's hand on her right shoulder, she flinched, she heard a laugh from Candy Cane and frowned. She didn't know what they wanted her to do. They didn't say a word. Jason smacked her head, she winced, the man's eyes widened at the action.

"Kill him." Jason coldy ordered the child.

She froze. She didn't want to – The itching started to rub her head, she started to walk toward the man despite didn't wanting to kill him. The man begged her to not kill him, he promised many impossible things as she raised the knife. Laughs came from the three killers, they watched as Tsuna tried to resist against the urge of killing. She stabbed the man through the chest then she pulled the knife out, he screamed in pain. But it wasn't over.

Kill him. A voice whispered to her in her head. She closed her eyes, failing to resist. They won. She did. She stabbed him until he stopped screaming. Until he died.

The only sounds she heard were from the trio. Candy Pop snatched up the knife from her, she didn't react, they left quickly pushing Tsuna around. She wasn't used to killing. She tried to hold her tears but she ended to cry silently as they walked away. They didn't care. They noticed but they didn't say anything. They were cruel and sadistic, they were killers. But Tsuna couldn't do much. She just followed them.

* * *

The woman – she forgot her name – was screaming. But Tsuna put her hand to muffle the sound. If someone heard it, she would probably get punished for it. Tsuna turned ten years old last month, they didn't know about it, they didn't even care about birthdays as she guessed. Why would killers care about birthdays anyways ? She spent her day wishing her 'Happy Birthday', it wasn't much different from before. Her mother always forgot about her birthday, her former classmates even care about her birthday because she was an outcast.

The instructions were easy. Nonetheless Tsuna felt something wrong. The woman wasn't alone as she thought first. Tsuna accidentally dropped the knife, the woman snatched it up from the floor and stabbed her in her left shoulder. The young girl screamed, the woman dropped the knife and hurried outside of the room. Tsuna felt the urge of killing, becoming more overwhelming, her head was hurt, she took the knife and ran after the woman.

There was a man. A guest ? A member of her victim's family ? Tsuna wondered in her head. She didn't know how she could beat the shit off the man. Tsuna dogged the remotes they threw at her, she rolled out as the man tried to hit her from behind. Tsuna succeeded to stab the man in his right leg, he screamed in pain, tears came down on his cheeks while the woman threw a vase to the girl who dogged again. Tsuna pulled out the knife and stabbed this time the man through the chest. The woman started running again.

Tsuna got up. Nevertheless a shadow beat her and killed the woman. Tsuna held her breath as she discovered who was the shape. It was another killer she already saw in the distance. He had black pants and white hoodie, he was hooded. She couldn't see his face. The man turned towards her, he watched her mistrustfully. Then he recognized the marks on her skin.

"Who?" He asked grinning.

Tsuna knew what he was talking about.

"Candy Pop. Candy Cane. Jason." She replied trying to make distance between them.

"Oh them. So I can't mess up with them. Fuckin' proxy." He said frowning.

She didn't say anything. She wondered what she was supposed to do. The killer moved suddenly towards her. He grabbed her jaw, he smirked darkly.

"My victims. My hunt. My territory. Tell them that. Got it fuckin' proxy ?"

She nodded. He let her go. Tsuna went quickly outside and made her way to the car waiting for her nearly two blocks away. She walked into the car which drove by Candy Pop, the demon watched her. There was something different about her, he noticed the mark on her jaw.

"Who did this ?" He asked quietly.

"A guy in black pants and white hoodie." Tsuna answered.

A guy in black pants and white hoodie ? Jeff ? He thought surprised.

"What did he tell you ?" He asked a few minutes later.

"To stay away from his.. victims, hunt and territory." She replied.

"He's annoying Jeff. He's probably already away." Candy Pop pondered as he drove back home.

She fell silent. The killer was smirking the whole time, glancing at her a few times, everything was alright to his point of view. Tsuna closed her eyes, she removed a shiver as she crossed her arms. It was a cold night, she was cold despite wearing warm clothes. They arrived at their house, she followed him like a shadow as he walked in the house. As he departed to the kitchen where his sister and Jason were with their guest – not that Tsuna knew – Tsuna left and went to her room. She fell asleep. As she slept, she didn't feel the guest slipping through the door.

"Japanese ? Uh." He mumbled as he remembered what they told him. He sat down on the bed a few minutes before taking a decision. He laid down on the bed next to the young girl, his yellow eyes shined as he gifted her.

Now she couldn't escape him. However, he had the feeling that the young girl was content with her new life even if she hadn't her freedom. She was young, yes, but she would grow under their wings, their orders, and Candy Cane was here if something weird happened to the girl.


	4. Chapter 04

**Chapter 04 - As the days go on**

Tsuna woke up. But she wasn't alone. And she felt pain. Again. The same feelings that – her eyes widened as she realized where the pain came from. She turned her head and saw the face of a man she never saw before. Did she rape her ? She feared it. She didn't… No, he didn't. She had the feeling that he didn't. The man was wearing grey and black clothes, he had a bonnet on his long black hair. His skin wasn't normal, it was grey. She gasped as she noticed that the man's eyes were opened, they were yellow. The man chuckled. Was he even a human ? No. Certainly not. He was like the twins and Jason.

"Little proxy." He said as he sat on the bed. She didn't move knowing what he meant. "You're special."

She shook her head. It wasn't true. She wasn't special at all. She was just useless, worthless and no good Tsuna. She was nothing but an useless human being who shouldn't have been born. Tsuna considered herself as someone who shouldn't have been born, too useless, too worthless. They told her so. They always told her the same things. Again and again.

"You're so fucked up as they said. But you will be alright with us, you will find your place and be great." The demon whispered in her ear.

Tsuna would lie if she said she wasn't messed up. She knew she was. The demon leaned toward her chucking as she tried to get up. He refused to move watching the little proxy under him.

"You're mine. You're ours. You won't get away too long. You're bound to us." His words stopped Tsuna from struggling against him.

She didn't want to be there. She always wanted to be free from bullying. Her mother, hell her birth mother, never liked her, never treated her like she loved Tsuna. And Tsuna hated her so much because her mother took part in bullying. She killed some of her classmates when she snapped, she even killed her mother. But she never wanted to fall under the control of pro killers. But soon she realized that they were not only killers, they were also not human. She learned what a Creepypasta was, they weren't stories as the internet said. She learned the hard way how to be a proxy.

She had tried to escape two times. They had punished her the first time softly as they had said when they her caught her the second time. She had tried to burn down the house where they lived. They had punished her badly. Whatever she did, they would always find her. Tsuna realized after months that she was bound forever to them.

Until death.

But it was hard to die as a proxy. Tsuna decided to learn to live better despite being a proxy. At least, it was better than being bullied.

* * *

"Hey. Do you want to eat ice cream ?"

Tsuna looked up at the man smiling nervously. He was terrible at acting. She didn't even understand how he captured the children. That pervert man. She couldn't be seen by people killing him or hurting him, she must run for it. But first, she needed to make him go away.

"No. My parents said to not accept anything from strangers." She said fluently in English even though she had an accent.

"Hmm.."

Happily he left her alone probably thinking about finding someone else. Tsuna didn't kill him, well she couldn't but at least he didn't try to hit her and do something to her.

* * *

It was dark.

Tsuna felt tense and anxious. She was walking through the darkness behind Jason, Puppeteer, Candy Pop and Candy Cane. The four of them were actually tracking some of their victims, they barely escaped death thanks to policemen checking their houses. That scene made the four killers angry. So they were tracking down the people who left the region because of their fear to meet up again with the murderers. The young girl tensed as she felt something wrong, she grabbed her knife and looked around her.

At that moment, she lost the four killers. Tsuna stopped her tracks and checked up her environment. Something was wrong, she could feel it. She heard someone screaming not far away from her, there were voices near the place where the scream came from. Tsuna closed her eyes, she reopened them and walked in the direction of the voices. There were three men, two women and some teens around a campfire.

'Who screamed ?' Tsuna thought as she watched them talking, laughing, eating and drinking.

She watched fascinated as one of the men kissed on one of the women's mouths, they kissed for a long time. Tsuna wondered how they could breath. Then she saw the teens back up to their tents. The other men laughed with the second woman, they were holding drinks in their hands. Tsuna was thirsty.

'Maybe I can steal one of their drinks.' Tsuna decided to go on her idea. She sneaked up on one of the men and stabbed him in the back. The two others didn't react as they kept laughing and drinking. As a young girl, Tsuna didn't know that they were drunk nor what the drinks were. She stabbed the second man and hit the woman. They fell down on the grass like they were going to sleep. Tsuna took one of the drinks and took a sip of it. Immediately she felt different. The couple turned towards her, they stared at their friends down on the grass.

Before they could properly react, the young girl killed them. She was shaking, she felt very different and more free. Tsuna didn't know what the sensation was. She started laughing. The three other adults were dead, they didn't have the chance to do anything. Only the teens remained. By chance (or not), they went out. They found the adults laying down in their own blood. One of them screamed, the young girl crackled. They noticed her, the blood on her clothes, the bloody knife in her hands and started running.

Tsuna took another sip of her cup, she finished her cup and started tracking her laughing. She lost control of herself. Usually she would let them go. But she was drunk, she got easily drunk because she was still a child. Tsuna succeeded in killing two of the teens because they tripped. What happened next was a complete mystery to her.

Puppeteer actually had found her. She was laying on the grass behind two corpses in the blood. The four killers had noticed her absence and soon they killed their victims. They had started searching around and found her in the forest. First, they had found a campfire with five corpses. Secondly, they had seen teens and killed them without a second thought mostly because they did scream. In the end, Puppeteer had found her unconscious. They quickly had found why.

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next day with a headache, she didn't really know what happened. But she swore to always verify drinks before drinking it.

* * *

"I want this one! Mom look ! I want this one !" An eight years old kid was screaming in the toy store.

Tsuna glared at the kid. Could he just shut up ? She was standing next to the personal door expecting someone to come to see her for help. People were crowding the store because it was Christmas soon. They wanted to have gifts. Tsuna didn't really understand the tradition, her mother never bought something for her at Christmas. The young Japanese girl watched as the kid continued to scream until his father yielded. The mother sighed and glared at her husband. He held his hands and mumbled some words that Tsuna couldn't hear.

She was thirteen years old. Her birthday was on October 14th. She had had a bear from Jason, some knives from Candy Pop, a drawing box from Puppeteer and new hoodies from Candy Cane. Despite being killers, they offered her gifts on her birthdays and Christmas. But Tsuna never understood Christmas well, they never explained it to her. So she went with it. When she was ten years old, she had started to give gifts to them. Before she would have run but now she was feeling comfortable with them.

"Excuse me." A short woman said with a low voice.

"Yes ?" Tsuna asked with the same voice.

"I bought a toy last week. But I accidentally broke it. Christmas is soon so I need to replace it. May I have a new toy but the same as the one I accidentally broke ?" The short woman smiled at the young girl hopping that she would agree.

"We don't replace broken toys." Tsuna stated.

It was one of the rules of the store. Jason actually hated when people broke his toys. Usually he tracked them down and killed them. Or gave them to Puppeteer or the twins.

The bright smile on the short woman's face fell. She had long brown hair and blue eyes, she wore a black coat with a bonnet. She had red boots and blue jeans. Tsuna turned away to look over the other customers but the short woman called her back.

"Please. Can you make an exception ?"

"No. We don't replace broken toys." Tsuna stated with a strict tone.

"But.." The woman tried to protest again.

"Like she said, we don't replace broken toys." A male voice coming from the store's owner cut her off.

Jason the Toymaker was standing behind Tsuna, he let for the first of the day his working room. The short woman shivered as she noticed the dark look of the owner, she quickly left the store after apologizing. Two days later, she was found dead by her neighbor in her bedroom.


	5. Chapter 05

**Chapter 05 - Mafia**

Reborn was pissed off. No one had got him the right information about the Vongola's heiress. Absolutely no one. The leader of Vongola gave him basic information that proved to him that Timeteo – Vongola's ninth boss – didn't keep an eye on the heiress. Reborn wondered how that man became the ninth boss. Was he becoming senile with time? Reborn snorted. Then Iemitsu Sawada, CEDEF's boss gave him too much information about his daughter and heiress of the family. The information was absolutely trashy about the heiress. And by the way, they were all fake. Iemitsu Sawada never recognized his daughter as the mother of her. Iemitsu didn't even care about his daughter or his daughter's mother.

The only information they had got him right was : Namimori, Japan.

'Useless.' He thought bitterly as he walked in the streets of the small Japanese town.

He learned in the next few days that Nana Totsuka had been found dead by her neighbors. According to the police's rapport, Nana had been killed. But there was no trace of her daughter, Tsuna, who was bullied and had no friends at that time. The police thought that she was perhaps kidnapped by the killer. This one must be someone from the Mafia who wanted to take revenge against Iemitsu by taking his daughter. But that didn't make any sense since Nana never married Iemitsu, Tsuna and Nana had never had contact with the man.

Whatever was the reason, Tsuna Totsuka would become the Tenth Vongola Boss. He would gather her guardians to help her in her future path. Reborn was the best after all, the greatest Hitman in the world.

* * *

She was at least fourteen. She was smaller than him, she had brown hair and brown eyes. She was covered in blood. She held a knife in her right hand. Hayato Gokudera shivered, he didn't like her aura of power. She was a killer. Not a hitman like him. She killed people, he killed people who had a contract on their head. That was the difference between them. Hayato didn't expect to watch her crime scene after getting money from a small Mafia family.

"You saw me."

Three words. There was a meaning between them, but Hayato couldn't find what. He was frustrated. But she was a girl, someone of his age, she couldn't kill him. He was confident. She wasn't in the Mafia nor she was a successful killer known in the Mafia world. Even with these thoughts, Hayato felt uneasy around her. The girl moved too fast for him to move, she hit him with the knife into the stomach before he could react to defense himself. He let a scream out of his lips as she pulled out her knife and stabbed him again and again. Blood started to spread on his clothes, his vision became blurry and he blacked out.

Hayato woke up in a bed. He blinked a few times to adjust his eyes to the light. Did he not die? Was he alive? How? The girl, the teen that had the same age than him, was a killer. He saw her and she reacted in consequence. He shivered as he remembered her eyes looking at him before he felt unconscious because of the blood lost. Hayato removed a shiver as he remembered that he couldn't do anything to stop her vicious attacks. How could he be even alive with those injuries ?

"You're awake."

It was his professor, Shamal, a successful assassin. He didn't respond. He was shocked to be alive. How could it be even possible? The girl was strong, he could admit that, she wasn't someone that he could deal with. Did she know..? No ! Hayato didn't want to know the answer.

"Shamal… How ?" He asked with a raspy voice.

"You're lucky. I saw a girl walking with blood on her clothes, I decided to check what happened in the street where she was. And I found you. You're really lucky that I was able to heal you." Shamal said with a sigh. "However, I forbid you to seek revenge. She's not someone who you can actually kill. She knows that you're alive, she will kill you next time. So you need to be careful. I know her kind, they are above the Mafia."

Above… Hayato hoped that she would never find him. As Shamal continued to talk to Hayato, they never saw the person looking at them with malice in their eyes. Puppeteer had been upset to learn that someone actually survived his proxy then he had learned that person was from the underground world. He couldn't help but chose to haunt them down. The boy and his professor were going to die by his hand but now he was going to play with them. It was going to be fun.

Puppeteer vanished from his hidden place after the man left the room, the lights went off frightening the young male sitting on the bed. He let a chuckle out of his mouth as he sat down on the bed next to the young boy. Hayato was too scared to move, the unknown was tall and scary. He wore black clothes, his eyes were yellow shining through the darkness. Puppeteer grabbed Hayato's jaw with a grin on his face, he whispered something to the young boy's ear. Hayato paled suddenly. The man laughed again and began to float above the ground. Hayato started to struggle to escape but the man was too strong.

"You weren't supposed to survive. Happily, you'll have some days before dying. But now I'm going to play with you."

Hayato lost the control of his own body. He didn't even know why. He couldn't move anymore, he couldn't move his arms nor his head. He felt paralyzed by an unknown force. Puppeteer pulled out a knife and hit Hayato to the right shoulder then to the left shoulder. He put some strings to complete his control on the young teen. Hayato fell under his control.

"My dear little puppet.. " He smirked as they both disappeared from the room.

Shamal couldn't figure out what happened to his student. He acted so strange. He also did strange things. What happened to him? Was he going to change because of that accident ? He hummed. Not likely. But it was still strange. Shamal saw him a couple of times walking awkwardly around people, he seemed to be sick and sleep deprived. And that insane laugh! Shamal couldn't stand it anymore to hear that vicious laugh. He was worried enough for Hayato, he didn't need to be paranoid because of that damn laugh.

"Stop it right now !" He waspissed off. A laugh responded to him once more. Shamal pulled out a scalpel from his pocket and stood mistrustful.

Then his student walked out of the shadow making him jump. He held a bloody knife in his right hand, and Hayato was clearly terrified by something. He tried to open the mouth a few times but it seemed that Hayato couldn't speak.

"Hayato ?" The doctor asked his young student.

Hayato mouthed some words to Shamal who immediately understood that they weren't alone in the room. Puppeteer felt annoyed by Hayato who ruined his pleasure, his game, he simply killed him with his strings. Shamal screamed in terror as the strings began – he only noticed them now – to pierce the skin. Hayato screamed in agony, blood began to spread on the floor and his clothes. Puppeteer appeared in front of Hayato making Shamal jump a second time, he never found where the man was. Shamal tried to get to Hayato but the man reacted too quickly for him to catch on. Puppeteer pulled out Hayato's gut, he threw them on the floor smiling at the young teen.

"Good puppet. It's time to die now. Shall we proceed with the final event ?"

Shamal's eyes grew big with horror as the man began to cut his student's skin, he cut his student's tongue making him unable to scream. Instead Hayato was screaming in agony in total silence. Then after a long time – how did he survive that long ? Shamal thought frightened – Hayato felt silent. Puppeteer turned around Shamal like some starved lions, the doctor saw a glimpse of sadism in the man's eyes. He shivered as he noticed the dead body of his student laying down in his own blood and organs.

"Time to die."

And somehow his death was more painful than Hayato's death. Shamal tried to fight back however the monster was stronger than him, he could kill him quickly but he didn't. Shamal understood that the killer was making his pleasure longer. A long time ago, Shamal survived an urban legend known as Slenderman. He was a child by then. He was really lucky and learned quickly to never mess up with Urban legends. His last thoughts went to Reborn, the Arcobaleno who had called him last month for a job.

Later, the corpses of Shamal and Hayato were found by two famous assassins from the Varia.

"Wow." She mumbled to herself as she watched the strange flame dancing on her right hand.

* * *

It was past midnight. But she couldn't sleep, even if it had been a long day, she felt quite energetic for no reason. She had found the flame about two months ago when she was about to kill a woman. Instead of simply killing the woman, she burned her to death. The flame was purple, shining through the darkness, it was pretty according to Tsuna.

"You should be asleep. Not playing." A grumpy voice sneered behind her.

Candy Pop wasn't smiling. He had a stern expression on his face. Maybe his fun had been ruined, Tsuna thought. He put a hand on her, another flame came from his hand, instead of a purple one it was a blue one.

"Come. With your excitement and weird energy, you won't sleep. Me too. Come with me, we're going to train."


	6. Chapter 06

Chapter 06 - Reborn

Reborn smirked. He took time to find the Vongola's heiress, but by any chance he found her in a small town in the United States. She was wearing a purple hoodie, black pants, and black shoes. Tsuna had mid long brown hair, there were two scars on her face. The hitman's smile grew bigger as he noticed the knife in her hand. She was too young to take him. Reborn was going to beat her off then introduced himself and began her training to be a Mafia boss. She had no choice. She would obey him. He was certain of it. The Arcobaleno pulled out his gun and pointed it to the Vongola's heiress. She didn't move, she didn't even wince. Instead, she began to laugh.

'Unusual reaction.' He thought, surprised as he tightened his gun in his right hand. It was better to be careful with the heiress.

She began to smile. It wasn't a nice smile. Oh no. Reborn raised an eyebrow at her. Her smile was… sadistic. She started to walk around him like some predator. Reborn remained calm and he was ready to shoot her. He jumped in the air and shot her three times. Three times, she dodged the bullets. Her laugh began to piss off Reborn, the hitman didn't like to be mocked by his future student. She threw knives at him, she was really good to fight into the distance but he believed he was better to a mere child.

"Oh is that the famous sun Arcobaleno ?" A mafioso asked them as he stepped between them.

Reborn was about to respond, but Tsuna was faster than him, she sliced the man's throat. Reborn's eyes widened as he realized she had killed the man without a second thought. The Hitman knew he had to finish it quickly, his to-be student was really good in fight and in killing. Did the ninth really want a killer as the head of Vongola ? The teen was better to be off with Varia than being head of Vongola. But it wasn't his decision. The Hitman was about to speak when he felt four presences not far away coming toward them.

Reborn noticed Tsuna being more relaxed even if she had felt the newcomers. Three men and one woman appeared out of nowhere next to Tsuna, the girl seemed to know them. To his surprise, she submitted to them. They looked at her, spoke a few words he couldn't hear then he saw Tsuna speaking something – again he couldn't hear – the four people turned their head towards them.

"Arcobaleno. It's a cursed one. We can't kill him due to the Treaty." The red head stated to his fellow.

"However, we can if he steals our proxy." The only woman of the group said aloud.

'Dangerous. Very dangerous.' Reborn thought for the time for years scared.

Four individuals, all very dangerous for him, and somewhat safe for the teen who was standing behind them, who were familiar in a way. When he became Arcobaleno, Checkerface went to see the new Arcobaleno and warned them about a Treaty with the dark people. He never explained a thing about the Treaty and none of them had met a dark one in decades. Were they those dark people Checkerface told them to avoid at all cost ? Reborn knew he had to give up on the teen. He didn't know what a proxy was. But he could guess that Tsuna was some kind of servant to them.

How could he take her away without breaking the Treaty or getting himself killed ?

"Arcobaleno. You have to leave now. Or we'll kill you and inform your… Master that the Treaty is broken." The red head ordered in a cold voice.

He seemed to be disappointed. Reborn could understand why he was. Master? What master? Reborn decided to put away the information, he would figure out later.

"Or we'll torture you until you die." One of the two other men whispered to him as he teleported himself next to Reborn.

Reborn shivered. Without a glance at Tsuna, he left quickly. Reborn didn't really believe them, after all he was the greatest hitman. He would find a way to get the teen away from them. For the two other weeks, his attempts failed. He tried to call Hayato Gokudera to mold him into the first guardian, more precisely into the storm guardian. Instead, he had learned that the runaway teen had been brutally killed along with Shamal. It was a bit of shock for him. He had dealt with some missions with Shamal before, he couldn't believe that the man had been killed.

Both of them were found by the Varia, precisely the mist Arcobaleno and Belphegor.

'Here she is.' He thought as he followed the teen going down in New York's streets.

He didn't even know what she was doing. Reborn didn't really believe what Checkerface told them once about people who were above them in matters of killing. He was the greatest. How did he never see any of them ? Reborn knew that the four individuals were powerful and could kill him, but he believed if he were careful he could take the teen away from them.

"Come out." The teen's voice called him.

He smirked. She was good. He acknowledged that, but she had a long path before she could surpass him. He jumped out of his hidden place and appeared in front of Tsuna. She was wearing different clothes – basically they were the same except for the colors.

"Ciaossu." He saluted.

He could tell she wasn't impressed or scared by him.

"My name's Reborn. I couldn't introduce myself last time. I'm the greatest hitman of the Mafia." He introduced himself proudly.

Silence. Tsuna didn't move. She remained silent, she stared at him wondering why he was stalking her. Tsuna watched him carefully, she knew he shouldn't be here trying to get her or something as Puppeteer said.

"I'm here to train you as the Vongola Tenth boss. Your ancestor was the founder and First boss of Vongola." He continued with a confident tone.

"I refuse." Tsuna quietly stated.

"You have no choice. You'll come with me or I'll shoot you." Reborn threatened pulling out his gun.

"Then do it."

He shot her twice. She dodged twice. Reborn became curious, he decided to shoot her with a Dying Will bullet. After a few times, he touched her with a bullet. Instead of an orange flame, he saw purple flames coming out of her body. She didn't scream or moved like a madman, no, she remained calm.

"That's it?" She asked with a mock tone. "You're dead. Like all people who try to steal me."

"Steal you? So you like being a servant to them." Reborn said as he decided to convince her with words.

"You can't understand Arcobaleno. Does it matter to you? I know that you're here because you've been paid. You don't like when people overpower you." She replied looking at him with a bemused smile.

"Oh? You're a little girl who doesn't even know how the things are underground. You're arrogant. Do you really think that Vongola will let you go? You're going to Vongola whatever you want or not." He was quite confident in his words. She would at some point take a hint and stop her stubbornness. She did not have the choice.

"You're an asshole. A sky can only be a Vongola boss. They are going to kill you. Shame, I cannot kill you myself. Or feed you to the other killers in the area. Or torture you until you beg for rescue. You're just a fuckin' human. You're going to fuckin' die in a way or another. And I'm going to laugh to your fuckin' corpse when I'll see it." She laughed with madness. "I killed these people back in Namimori. I killed my fuckin' bitch of mother. And I'll kill someday my sperm donor!"

Definitely psycho. Before he could react, the same individuals that he saw the last time arrived in the street where they were both. Tsuna tightened her knife, her body began to shake frenetically. Her envy of blood grew bigger as the time passed by. Reborn had been holding her for a dozen of minutes so she hadn't been able to take down her victims. She could feel Jason's and Puppeteer's anger and Candy Pop's and Candy Cane's madness through her chest. She tried to stay calm, but she started to lose it.

"We can handle him." Puppeteer whispered to the Twins.

They nodded. They put each hand on Tsuna and disappeared with her. Reborn swore, he pulled out his gun again ready to fight. They nearly killed him, Reborn didn't even stand a chance against him. The hitman passed out. The two Creepypasta decided to give him to Slenderman, the entity – the Operator – was furious since he learned what happened with their proxy. Slenderman had himself a few proxies so he could understand the situation. He was likely possessive like the other Creepypasta who had a proxy.

* * *

Reborn woke up. He wasn't in this basement anymore. He was in a white room in a white bed. He closed his eyes again, then he heard the sound of a door, he opened his eyes and saw the man he hated the most : Checkerface. The man had an iron mask on his face so none could see his face.

"You're lucky that I need you like the others.. Or I would have let you die in that basement. You have broken the Treaty before me and the Creepypasta. You have been tortured for days. You healed quite well. But I'll give my punishment. And you're going to beg me to let you go ~ "

Then Checkerface let a laugh out. He smiled evilly to the sun Arcobaleno.

"It will be fun to play with you. You need to be put in your place."


	7. Chapter 07

**Chapter 07 - Another year passed by**

Birthdays were celebrated by the killers. At first, they didn't celebrate Tsuna's birthday because they didn't know her birthday. Then, they had learned about her birthday and started celebrating it. Basically, she was celebrating her fifteenth birthday with the four killers, and two more killers.

"I don't fuckin' care what you think." A man with pale skin and carved smile said entering the house they were living in. Tsuna recognized immediately the man she had met him years ago. He had let her because she was a proxy. He wasn't alone, he was followed by a young woman wearing a black hoodie. Her hood was hiding her face. "Bitch."

The other proxy – Tsuna saw the marks on her - several, she noticed - stayed silent. She didn't say anything. The killer noticed it too and smirked. He turned his head towards Jason, the Toymaker was leaning against the wall amused. The young woman – who didn't seem to be aged – revealed her face as soon as the killer ordered it. She had dirty black hair, her skin was almost grey for some unknown reason, she had a scar across her neck and another across her right cheek. A smell of blood, sweat, and dirt came from her. Jason leant towards the proxy who didn't move nor flinch as he looked at the marks.

"You, and the clone of Link ?" Jason chuckled, guessing each mark.

"Ben ? No. Not him. Definitely not him. The last mark is that damn cannibal." Jeff said throwing an arm around his proxy's neck.

Soon the killers left the hall. Tsuna was left alone with the other girl. The girl sighed quietly used to that sort of event. She turned her head towards the other proxy.

"I'm Tsuna. Or sometimes they call me Ash." Tsuna introduced herself, feeling she had to speak first.

For a long moment, she got no reply. Then, ten minutes later, the other proxy finally spoke. "Wolf."

Tsuna threw her a confused look and Wolf clarified. "My current name. Don't remember exactly my name."

Tsuna nodded. She led Wolf to another room hearing the killers speaking inside of the kitchen.

"You're fuckin' young, ain't ya ?" Wolf asked quietly as she walked inside of the house.

"I'm fifteen." Tsuna said. "You look young, but not at the same time." She added.

"Eh. Yeah, it's quite normal you know. It's been a very long time since I became a proxy. My age doesn't matter anymore, but Jeff likes to remain with me all the damn time." Wolf admitted pulling out a knife.

She sighed again. Obviously she looked bored to death. Tsuna watched as the knife began to twitch in her hands. Tsuna didn't really kill as much the others did. Wolf was completely different. Her intention of kill was rising slowly, her call of blood was clear as water.

"I need to kill. The itch is back, fuck." Wolf mumbled to herself.

"Itch ?" Tsuna asked, curious.

"You know, that damn itch which hurts you so much until you finally kill ? I've it now. I killed the last time. But it's been long enough for me to have to kill again."

Tsuna wanted to reply something, but the killers came into the room. Jeff's gaze fell on Wolf, her eyes were staring at the wall, her knife was twitching. Jason and the twins sat on the couch, Puppeteer took Tsuna's arm and began to walk out. Wolf was following them with Jeff close to her. The duo was moving silently and mortally through the night, it was too dim to see anything, but Tsuna could say they were following the duo.

"They're perfect, ain't they ?" Jeff chuckled darkly, huffing tightly his proxy. He pressed his knife on her throat, he could feel her envy of killing. He wanted blood, he wanted her to annihilate many people she could, he wanted her to do so many dark things. He smirked, releasing slowly the girl.

"Kill every single one of them. Slit, rip, tear up their throat, their stomach, lick and drink their blood for me." He whispered in her right ear.

The itch was crazy. She could not stand it anymore. Wolf walked to the house, the door wasn't even closed so it was easy for walk in. Someone screamed. Wolf didn't care, a crazy smile appeared on her face as she jumped on the first person she saw. People started to scream, someone tried to hurt her, but she threw herself on him stabbing him violently in the stomach. One by one, they fell under her knife. Blood spread on the carpet, the ground, Wolf's clothes, Wolf's skin, people's skin and people's clothes. The itch was almost gone. She continued to stab until she ripped everybody in limb. She licked the blood drinking it for Jeff as he had instructed.

Wolf stood up. Tsuna was silent, her eyes widened to the bloody living room where dead bodies laid down. Puppeteer chuckled, he had appreciated the entire show of Jeff's proxy. He glanced at Tsuna seeing her shock on her face. He hoped to see her doing the same thing later. Maybe in the future years, he thought to himself smirking. He wanted her to see Wolf – an old proxy – in her most crazy moment. If she were going to see Wolf more and more – it was likely – she needed to understand that Wolf was different from her. Old enough to understand how a proxy evolved and what a proxy became. And she would actually have a real friend.

But he was looking forward to seeing her on a killing spree like this. He smirked. He would enjoy it to his best.

Tsuna saw Jeff removing his pants. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was going to. But Wolf seemed relaxed. She noticed Jeff's behavior, however she did nothing. She wasn't worried, Tsuna wanted to tell her what he was going to do. It was strange to be worried for someone she hadn't known for long, Puppeteer grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the path. The man with yellow eyes had a strange look. As Jeff grabbed his proxy, Puppeteer disappeared with Tsuna leaving Jeff and his proxy doing whatever they wanted.

Jeff smirked. He liked to have sex with his proxy. Wolf didn't mind at all. It was literally a stress reliever for her. It was quite normal for both to have sex after a killing spree.

"She won't know that." He mumbled to himself thinking about the young girl.

Because the four killers chose to use other people to satisfy their sexual desires. Thus, the girl was young, he thought. However, some killers didn't care about age.

* * *

Reborn felt weak. He never felt so weak like this. His body was sore. His back was hurting like hell. His clothes were stained by blood. His flames were barely healing him. He hated so much Checkerface, the man was torturing him for months now. He had tried to apologize only to be slapped to the face. He had tried to flee once, but one of Checkerface's subordinates had caught him and tortured him until he couldn't stay conscious. Reborn had wondered that time if he were going to die. Obviously no. Because Checkerface wanted him to hurt him even more. The job he had failed… he thought bitter. The girl who was going to be Vongola Decimo was above everybody, stuck to be someone's servant. He didn't understand it. She was a fuckin' sky, or was she ? He began to doubt all he knew. The girl was a killer, not a hitman or even an assassin who worked on contacts, but a true killer who killed everybody on her way.

"Shit."

He couldn't move properly. His right leg was broken. He was chained up to the wall barely breathing normally. He saw the door open on Checkerface, the man with an iron hat walked in.

"Awake ? I'm sure you're dying to know when I'll release you. Is that right ?"

Reborn didn't answer.

"Oh ? Playing deaf ? Or mute ?" Checkerface chuckled darkly, approaching his prisoner slowly.

Reborn didn't speak.

"Right.. I'm here for something my dear Reborn. You're going to suffer again. For a month only. At the end of this month, I'll release you in the wild. Free to the other Arcobaleno to find you. Your flames will be sealed, out of your reach, they won't heal you when you'll be out. I still need you alive. I don't like you. You've been so arrogant. Even when you were not an Arcobaleno. You're not the only arrogant Arcobaleno. But you're the worst. Always bullying the weaker. My, my you're quite a bully. But my dear Reborn, I don't care about those you bully. However, Skull is my favorite."

Reborn gasped, staring at the man. "W.. What ? What are you talking about ?"

The atmosphere was tense. Chains were attached to the walls, blood was dry on the ground. There was a table in the opposite of Reborn. Dirty and blood stained tools were aligned on this table. Checkerface was a tall man, mysterious, and so dark. Reborn shivered, feeling the intention of killing rising in the room.

"Skull is my favorite. Have you not heard that ? He's immortal after all." Checkerface smirked looking to the face of the sun Arcobaleno.

"You're fuckin' lying. And that damn lackey is not." Reborn protested finding the force to fight against the chains.

"Lackey ? Skull ? Oh my my.. You're really stupid. Maybe I should.. Nah. You're not worthy. However, when I kill you, I'll show you who is really Skull."

Reborn shivered. He didn't like the dark tone Checkerface had taken.

"Now, sleep."

Reborn was suddenly sleepy. He didn't want to go to sleep.

"Fuck.. " He swore trying to fight the sleep.

"Sweet dreams." Checkerface bent over him, smirking.

The world of Reborn went black after that.

* * *

Tsuna was walking behind the twins, Jason, and Puppeteer following them as they went to an abandoned building. Puppeteer had kidnapped several men, he had put every single one of them in a room unconscious. With Jason who gave him names of people to kidnap, he had organized a game. The twins had recruited several killers to play the game. Among them, there was Jeff the Killer. He had been staying with his proxy at their home until yesterday, they had left before them to the abandoned building.

"There is that damn bitch.. I can't wait to chase around." Puppeteer mumbled to himself, but loud enough to the others to understand what he said.

"How many chasers do we have ?" Candy Pop asked the group.

Tsuna stayed silent. She hadn't known about the project for weeks, they had kept it silent until it was ready.

"3." Jason replied quietly.

He was leading the group to the building. Tsuna noticed Wolf leaning against a stone pillar. She was wearing her usual black hoodie, her hood was hiding her face and hair. The killer was guarding the entrance. There were two stone pillars, the portal in metal was wide open despite the fact the proxy was guarding it. As they approached, Tsuna felt the presence of someone else. Someone appeared in front of the other stone pillar, Tsuna tensed, she did not recognize the boy. He was young, he had blue hair – what ? – and green eyes. He wore green pants, a grey shirt and a blue jacket sleeveless.

"Jeff's proxy and Ben's proxy." Candy Cane informed them as they stopped meters away from the two proxy.

Ben? Tsuna tried to remember where she had heard this name. Ben's proxy glanced at Jeff's proxy then at them. Suddenly, both proxies disappeared. They appeared away next to the doors of the building. Tsuna noticed a strange sign, it read :

WEL OME TO T E HE L CE T R !

Welcome to the hell center, she understood after a few minutes.

They walked inside the yard. Tsuna was the last to enter, she was less reassured about the building. She caught up with the group, the killers were walking fast. She glanced behind her shoulder seeing the portal closing by itself. She blinked.

Yep. The portal really closed with nobody around. She blinked again.

Weird, she thought.

Wolf and the mysterious boy were waiting for them. The two proxies were good to disappear every time they got closer. Tsuna decided to pay attention to what the killers were saying while watching around her.

" – are chasing anyway ?" Candy Pop asked absently.

"The proxies." Puppeteer answered, turning to the right.

"Jeff and Ben are already in the control room. The game is starting tomorrow morning."

The teen rubbed her hands. Great, she was a chaser. She had thought she could use this game to rest.

But no.

She noticed Wolf laughing silently at her. She must have known what she was thinking, the boy was smiling. The proxies were standing at the feet of the stairs. Once they entered the immense room where there were the stairs. The proxies went upstairs joining Ben and Jeff to the control room. The group arrived two minutes later.


	8. Chapter 08

_Here comes the chapter 8. It is a really short story so the story is almost reaching its end. _

* * *

**Chapter 08 - Game**

Honestly, it was a game.

Well, she was supposed to hunt down people. But it didn't mean she had to kill them. The game was long and boring, but strangely the two other proxies were enjoying the game. Tsuna was walking through the darkest corridors, no one was expected to escape the game. There was no winner after all.

A game, that was a game, a cruel game that would kill every player at the end. However, the prisoners didn't know that at the end there was no escape for the winner. The lie made the game more cruel than it already was.

Tsuna didn't see the two other proxies for a couple of hours. She didn't know how many people were still alive. Not many people, she supposed. Her phone rung. She picked her phone up. It was Puppeteer.

"Kill."

A single and cold order. She shivered at the tone of his voice. Puppeteer had certainly understood what she had done in the past few hours. They were motoring the entire game thanks to the control room where all the cameras were. They had probably found out what she was doing. Tsuna knew at this moment that there was no escape. They probably would punish her once it would be over.

"Three people. Only three, clear?" Puppeteer coldly demanded Tsuna.

"Yes." She replied in a low tone.

She hadn't expected this. Or maybe she should have expected that one of them would call her, would order her to kill at least three people. She closed her eyes for a minute or two. Around her, not far away there were two people, both walking towards one of the exit of the building. She opened her eyes and started walking faster towards their direction. Tsuna arrived five minutes later to the corridor where those people were walking, she sighed while walking silently behind them. Tsuna pulled out two knives from her pockets, she silently approached her victims who didn't notice her at all.

However, the two people - one woman and one man - noticed before them the silhouette of someone. It seemed that they knew who it was because they suddenly tensed, and they stopped their steps. Both were scared. Tsuna looked up. It was Wolf. The proxy was covered in blood, the madness was present in her eyes, and the wild smile was scaring a lot of the two people. Tsuna decided to take her chance to strike. The man screamed as she stabbed him in the back, the woman tried to run, however Wolf grabbed her by the neck and threw her on the ground.

"So.. you decided to kill by yourself or someone told you to do so?" Wolf asked quietly as she ended the woman's life.

The man stopped struggling. He died. Tsuna stood up not answering. Wolf smirked already knowing the answer. Tsuna frowned. Did it really matter to her?

"Sure, they don't make it clear that we have to kill the players. But it was an unspoken rule. We figured out that when we started playing." Wolf added following Tsuna as she left the current corridor to another.

A game. Tsuna sighed wondering why people were so joyful about that game.

"How many people did you kill?" Tsuna suddenly asked Wolf.

Wolf blinked. But then, she smirked. "Ten. And ya?"

She put away her knife and rubbed her bloody hands against her clothes.

"One. I still have two other people to kill." Tsuna replied, putting her hands into her pockets.

"Alright. I'll help you then." Wolf suddenly decided. She ignored Tsuna's protest as she grabbed the female teenager's hand.

Wolf was very good at sensing people, Tsuna noticed. They went outside for a little bit. It seemed that Wolf wanted some air. Then, they went back inside. Wolf led Tsuna in a big room where five people were hiding. Tsuna didn't see them at first, but it didn't take her long to find them. All were fearing what the two chasers could.

"You are here too?" Ben's proxy asked entering the room with a wild smirk on his face.

Tsuna was nervous. It was mostly because she hadn't had many interactions with Benjamin 'Beni' since they had met.

"Are they the last people alive?" Wolf asked her friend.

Beni nodded. He added quietly that Ben had told him to not kill the last three people. Wolf told him that Tsuna had to kill two other people. They watched the female teenager doing her job as the itch became louder and louder in their minds. Tsuna found someone hiding under a table perfectly hidden by a tablecloth. He quickly died, in fact he made no move to escape or to fight back, he just let himself be killed. Tsuna moved to find another person, that time someone was hiding in a closet. That person never made it alive. Tsuna killed them before they could say something, scream or move.

"That's not very funny. But that will do for now." Beni whispered to his best friend. "We need to take the last person. They will be grateful to meet the organizers of the game." He added aloud.

The three proxies found the last three people and knocked them out. They decided to wait a little before moving. Mostly because they wanted instructions. They walked to another big room where the killers were all gathered. The proxies let the three unconscious people in the room and left.

The game was over. And Tsuna hoped there would not be any other game like this. If Puppeteer hadn't said anything, she would stay the same way and not kill anybody. Tsuna didn't particularly care about those people, they remembered her of bullies that she had encountered in her early life.

While Beni and Wolf took pleasure in ending people's life, Tsuna didn't. Beni theorised her feelings by saying that she hadn't been a proxy for long as they were. According to Beni, Wolf was the oldest proxy of them. She had always been with Jeff and someone called EJ.


	9. Chapter 09

Thanks for reading that story.

* * *

**Chapter 09 - Skull**

He was an arcobaleno. He always told stories of him being immortal. And in a way, he was. Of course, people usually assumed he was telling lies. He wasn't. But he didn't really care. If someone didn't believe him, that was good. It didn't really matter.

People assumed a lot of things about him. Skull came from a civilian family, it was correct, however Skull was working under someone that was scarier than Checkerface.

Checkerface had told him about an issue. Apparently, Reborn had tried to steal a proxy. Skull had laughed. Reborn had probably been punished for his behavior. Even Colonello wasn't that stupid. Skull wondered if Reborn would confront him about his true nature, if Reborn knew about it.

Skull was immortal, in a way of course that no one beside some people knew. Skull was a name that he had given himself when he had accepted Checkface's favor. People would never believe that Skull was friends with Checkface.

That was another story for another day.

Skull was a proxy. And maybe the only proxy in the mafia. However, he had recently learned about the Vongola heiress being a proxy.

It was truly funny. It also made sense on why Reborn had tried to steal a proxy. That proxy was the Vongola heiress.

Skull worked for Laughing Jack. Skull had once been one of the playmates of Laughing Jack. In fact, he had somehow become friends with the killer when he was younger. He wasn't sure if it were because of his curse (or bless) or because of something else. Indeed, Skull was born differently a long time ago. He aged slower than any other child. Once he reached 18, he ceased to age. At eighteen, he still looked like a child. However, when he had met Laughing Jack, everything had changed.

"Stop thinking about that damn past." A familiar male voice told Skull.

The clown was standing in front of him with one of his damn wild smiles on his face. Skull shrugged, still remembering the past.

As soon he had become LJ's proxy, he was stuck with his eighteen's appearance. It became much easier for Skull over the next few years. Even if he had to make some sacrifice.

"I said : stop remembering that damn past." Jack growled.

And Skull obeyed. He didn't want to piss off Jack more than he already was. His decision to become the cloud arcobaleno didn't go without consequences. The killer didn't accept it at all and punished Skull for that careless decision.

"Soon, the curse will go off." Skull quietly said, wondering what the other was thinking.

"Good." The killer said sitting next to the small adult-child. "I still don't agree with your damn decision, but I understand why you accepted the offer."

It meant everything for Skull. Checkerface had helped him a lot through the years of entire loneliness. Checkerface was family to Skull.

"Once the curse is off, we're visiting some people." Jack told him before falling silent.

Skull had spent decades under the form of a child. It was nearly time to go back to his former life.


	10. Chapter 10

And that's the last chapter of the story. Thanks for reading the whole story.

* * *

**Chapter 10 - The end**

Skull had been freed from the Arcobaleno curse since two days. Reborn had been acting strange and resentful towards him. It was normal after all. Reborn had fought Skull, there was so much hatred in Reborn's eyes that Skull laughed making him angrier. To the others' surprise, Skull had nearly killed Reborn. For Skull, it was easier than fighting a Creepypasta such as Laughing Jack, and yet when he fought LJ it was for training.

With that particular event, they all became aware of Skull's true abilities.

Skull fell easily into his proxy mode after so much time in someone else's identity. The proxy joined Laughing Jack to visit some Creepypasta and their proxy.

"The twins, Jason, and Puppeteer have a proxy now. She is called Tsuna, she's by the way from the Vongola line." Jack told him as they traveled through a forest.

"Make sense." Skull mumbled under his breath.

"So you fought that person called Reborn?" LJ didn't look at him, but Skull knew that he was smirking.

Skull replied with a joyful expression on his face. "Yeah. I mean, he tried to kill me because of what Checkerface told me. But I beat him easily. If I didn't know that Checkerface wanted to kill him himself, I'd have killed Reborn."

Laughing Jack bursted into laughter. He imagined how Reborn looked, how the other former Arcobaleno looked. They probably didn't think that Skull was beyond them in terms of strength.

* * *

Tsuna was curious. She was curious about one of the guests. A person named Eyeless Jack. He was supposed to be blind, however it seemed that he could still see. Eyeless Jack was, according to Beni, a cannibal eating kidneys. He was also the person that every proxy or Creepypasta turned to when it concerned the healing. Tsuna was curious when Jason asked Eyeless Jack to do a checkup. She had no choice, but to follow the order. The man was wearing a blue mask on his face. Instead of his eyes, there was a black liquid flowing a bit on the mask.

She was healthy according to Eyeless Jack. However, the cannibal decided to have tabs on her. Tsuna was now sitting on the couch in front of Eyeless Jack, who was reading a book while Wolf was currently watching a video on Youtube. She was sitting between the cannibal and Jeff. Tsuna wondered how she could be easily relaxed between the two killers. Maybe, it was because she was used to being around them. It had been a few years now Tsuna became a proxy, but she still wasn't used to being relaxed around the group of killers.

Laughing Jack was the second person she had met after Eyeless Jack. He was not alone. He had a proxy. Skull was his name, or at least he told them it was his new name. Skull had been in the mafia for a while doing a favor for his friend called checkerface. Tsuna was pleased by the fact it was easier to get along with him than with Wolf and Beni.

Tsuna had decided to cook a little. It had been forever since she hadn't cooked anything. Skull joined her in the kitchen to talk.

"Beni is easier to get along with if you know the best topics to speak about. He's more like Ben Drowned when it comes to games. For Wolf.. Well, I will lie if I tell you she isn't fucked up. She is. She is the oldest proxy I've ever met. I don't know about her story, but I know it will be more difficult to get along with." The man with purple hair told her as she took a pan.

"What about her tendencies?" Tsuna hesitantly asked him.

He blinked a few times before he understood what she meant.

"I never understand her relationship with Jeff and EJ. It is weird. Really weird. It's best to not question what they do most of the time." Skull replied knowing that it would not answer Tsuna's question.

"Alright. How can you be the oldest if she is the oldest proxy?" Tsuna asked, turning on the gas.

Then, Skull began to tell her his story.

* * *

Wolf was bored.

Wolf was thinking about little Tsuna. The girl surprised her. Tsuna came from a Japanese family, but she lacked a true family bond with her mother. She didn't have any siblings and a father. Her mother had been neglectful and took part of the bullying that Tsuna was suffering at that time. At school, Tsuna had been bullied. Until she snapped.

Logic.

Wolf had never had a civilian life like Beni or Tsuna. Her family was full of monsters. Her parents had never loved her or any of her siblings. Their definition of love was totally different from the usual one. All her siblings had died because of the torture their parents were putting them under. Most had died during their childhood, others had died during their teenage years, only her and a brother had survived to adulthood. Nevertheless, her brother had commited suicide once he was free of the torture. Wolf had left alone to wander, to try to surpass the trauma.

She never did. In fact, she lost herself in the first years into madness. Then, she had decided to track down her parents. Who were still alive despite that one of their children was still alive. They had only made babies to ease their dark desire.

Wolf had killed them in the most painful way.

She was only seventeen when a being came across her because of her bloodlust. It wasn't however enough to make her a Creepypasta. That being made her its proxy.

She had spent one hundred and fifty years by its side. When it faded away, she was left to wander.

Until she was found ten years later by Jeff and Eyeless Jack.

Already broken, already knowing how to behave like a proxy, Wolf was immediately bound to them.

Her mental state had been stable since. A proxy not bound to anyone for quite a long time was condemned to death.

If she hadn't found them, she would have died. But Wolf had never been afraid of death. And she knew that someday, death would get her.

And Wolf would cease to exist.

For now, she would enjoy life.

* * *

Tsuna was seventeen when she met someone interesting. Nobody had attracted her. And that young man, a teenager like her, was handsome.

"May I have a dance, shishishi?"

She had never experienced love before. The blond-haired man was grinning like a psycho. Tsuna noticed he was hiding knives, but she didn't feel any danger. She took the blond's hand.

"Shishishi. You're gorgeous."

And that laughter.

At the opposite of the room, some people were watching the couple dancing in the middle of the room. Skull smiled happy for Tsuna while Beni grinned, and Wolf had her eyes closed. The rest was joking around. Wolf felt arms grabbing her, she opened her eyes to stare into Eyeless Jack's missing orbits.

"Let's dance, Wolf." He simply said as they walked towards the dance area.


End file.
